


Sex On Wheels

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Kink, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Surprise for you!” Havoc says, with a marked red tint around his cheekbones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On Wheels

“Surprise for you!” Havoc says, with a marked red tint around his cheekbones. He still pauses for a moment, before he removes the blanket and reveals what’s under: long legs in high heels and black silk stockings, complete with flower-studded garters.

“Ever since you showed me that clip from Rocky Horror Picture Show with Dr. Scott at the floor show, I’ve wanted to give you something extra.”

“I didn’t mean it _that way_ , you know.”

“Oh. _Ow_. I am… really sorry.”

“Perhaps I meant it a little bit that way. It’s actually pretty striking. Roll over here, you sexy man!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April 30. 2010: Sexy Outfit Havoc Day.


End file.
